


Runaway Stars | after-credits sequence

by PepperoniTeacup



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, i suck at using tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperoniTeacup/pseuds/PepperoniTeacup
Summary: Ken had been avoiding Josh for days, all because of a wet dream. The racerboy was scared that he might not keep himself under control if he was left alone with the marketing director. And to make it worse, Josh came over to his place for a sudden visit and confrontation.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Runaway Stars | after-credits sequence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonus chapter for my Runaway Stars AU on Twitter.
> 
> Poorly and inadequately written. Please also excuse my grammatical errors. Thank you.

“The reason why I’m avoiding you,” Ken cut him off. “Do you really want to know?”

Josh paid him his full attention. “Yes.”

Ken accepted his defeat. It was unfair to treat Josh like this, he said to himself as he moved back and settled beside Josh. “You see, Josh, I had a dream.”

“A dream?”

“This is downright embarrassing okay?” Ken warned as he continued to cuddle his pillow. “In that dream, we were having s…”

Josh wasn’t batting an eye as he listened, and the weight of his stare was making Ken lose composure.

“In that dream,” Ken tried again. “We were having se…” He buried his face into the pillow and shouted the last word. “Sex!”

Josh blinked and after a few seconds, threw a question. “Two guys can do…that?”

“Are you kidding me?” Ken exhaled, beginning to totally lose it. Josh was so serious with the query, but he appeared too adorable as well. “What are you, a saint? Why are you—?”

“Ha? I’m sorry. My knowledge in that area is–”

“No, no, no I don’t mean that. It’s just,” Ken tugged on his own hair. “What kind of—ugh—why are you so cute?”

Josh wasn’t keeping up. “But why should you avoid me?”

“Arghhh!” Ken was in distress. He punched his pillow several times before he calmed himself down.

“I’m sorry,” Josh meant it. It felt like he was offending Ken in some way.

Ken tossed his pillow, reached for Josh’s hand, and placed it on his crotch. “Because that dream is making me like this.”

Josh froze. He could feel the hard thing with his hand. “Oh…”

_[Ken]  
Oh my God, he still doesn’t get it?_

Keeping Josh’s hand in place, Ken heaved a sigh before he blurted out a more detailed explanation. “I want you. I am going crazy wanting to see you writhing in pleasure beneath me as I invade you with my hard _turboshaft_ and hear you screaming my name in between indecent gasps and moans, and then mark every space of your skin with my tongue and my lips and my teeth, and suck the breath out of your lungs with my mad kisses and burn with you in an unholy heaven until morning comes.”

The racer said his piece at maximum speed, it was as if he was rapping. “So there, I want to touch you,” he let go of Josh’s hand. “That’s the reason.”

_[Ken]  
Fuck. Did I just call my thing a turboshaft?_

Josh failed to respond. Ken sighed, thinking if he made himself clear enough.

“I want to fuck you,” Ken declared. “Hard.”

It was that moment that Josh fully understood. The racer finally felt the weight leaving his chest. However, his _turboshaft_ wasn’t cooling down a bit.

Josh gripped the hem of his poloshirt. A shade of red slowly crawled across his face, and then covered the milky white skin of his nape and ears.

_[Ken]  
Shit. I can’t hold it much longer._

“So go now,” Ken tried to persuade him. “I might not control myself so…I’m scared that I’ll hurt you…You should go before I pounce on you.”

“I think that it’s fine though,” Josh said, his heart sprinting in his chest. He was scared but if there was a way to get even closer to Ken, he would take it.

“Wh-what?” Ken couldn’t believe it.

“It’s-it’s okay,” This time, it was Josh who took Ken’s hand. He placed it on his chest so Ken could feel how his heart was racing. “Touch me.”

Ken’s jaw dropped. The red traffic lights in his mind exploded one by one. He was losing his brakes, and now his rationality was careening around the corners of his sanity, wrecking every traffic cone and concrete barrier that was telling him “No.”

***

The racer grabbed his lover by the shoulders and pushed him down the bed. He hadn’t done anything yet but he was already panting just seeing the marketing director under him and imagining all the ways he could ravage him. He swallowed and stared down at Josh, dying to strip him naked.

On the other hand, Josh was lost. He didn’t know what to do. This situation was something he only knew from the movies. Should he get undressed? But it was embarrassing. He hadn’t even taken a shower after getting off work. He wondered how he smelled like. Maybe they should reschedule this? His arms were heavy on his sides and the bright light of Ken’s room was hurting his eyes. “Ken?”

The racer started his assault, claiming Josh’s lips. It was not the same as the soft and gentle kisses that he normally gave to Josh. The contact was a result of newly found hunger and thirst. And Josh immediately felt the difference. Ken nibbled on Josh’s lower lip and Josh opened up his mouth for air, which only allowed Ken to slip his tongue and deny his lover the chance to breathe.

“Ke- _mm_ n,“ Josh tried to appeal. He even tapped Ken’s shoulder, but the racer didn’t even flinch. The way Ken’s tongue twisted and turned in Josh’s mouth made the marketing director tremble and weak, and he just ended up clutching the racer’s shirt until he backed away. Both of them tried to catch their breath.

“Ken, can we—“

“No,” Ken straddled Josh and took off his shirt.

Josh was taken aback. “I mean, the light please, can we turn it off?”

Ken took a deep breath, turning his bestial eyes to Josh as he begged like a vulnerable bunny. The racer shook his head, trying to regain a grip of control, and marched towards the light switch. It soon became pitch dark and Josh couldn’t hear any movement. He sat up. It was odd for Ken to be this stern and he wondered if the racer took the request the wrong way.

“Ken?”

The room lit up again, but the illumination came from the constellation projector that Josh also gave as a gift. In an instant, the room was filled with clusters of stars from the walls up to the ceiling. And it somehow put Josh at ease. “Thank you, Ke—”

As soon as he got back to bed, Ken pushed Josh down again, shutting him up with another deep kiss. “I warned you, didn’t I?” Ken said as he started to trail kisses down Josh’s neck. “I might not be able to control myself.” He rushed to undo the buttons of Josh’s poloshirt and only paused to appreciate Josh’s exposed skin. “Josh, I’m sorry.”

 _Why is he apologizing?_ , Josh asked himself. And then he noticed Ken’s clenched hands. The racer, even after his bold acts earlier, was still desperately trying to hold back.

Ken knew this was something new to Josh. Even if the marketing director consented to it, Ken realized that he didn’t even know what _exactly_ he was agreeing to. Josh always considered others ahead of himself. And Ken didn’t want their first time to be something that happened out of charity. He wanted Josh to want it, too.

The marketing director got up, and to Ken’s surprise, he slipped out of his poloshirt and tossed the piece of clothing aside. “It’s okay, Ken,” he smiled and planted a soft kiss on the racer’s lips. “It’s fine.”

“If you’re just being selfless again, I should stop here,” It took Ken every ounce of strength to put a leash on his beast.

But Josh was quick to unchain it. “No, this is me being selfish.”

“Ugh,” Ken lowered his face into his hands. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” Josh answered and peeled Ken’s hands off his face to kiss them. “Because it’s you.”

The words freed Ken from his restraint. “But I still need to apologize,”

“Why?”

Ken pushed Josh down for the third time. “Because even if you beg later, I won’t stop.”

***

“K-Ken..”

Josh was trembling, grasping fistfuls of the bedsheet as Ken continued to maneuver his tongue around the prey’s sensitive nipple. “Ken.. _mnn_ …I’m n-not a girl,” Josh whined.

Ken chuckled. “I know...” He bit the soft flesh around the bud, bruising it, before his right hand went downhill, capturing Josh’s partly-erect member. “See…?” He started pumping his hand on Josh’s length and licked his lips as he watched Josh fidget in pleasure.

“Wha— _ah_!” Josh clogged his mouth with his hands to hamper the traffic of his disgraceful moans, but Ken shoved them away and pinned them over Josh’s head.

“No,” Ken demanded. “Let me hear you.”

“B-but— _ahn—ah_ —“

Ken was heating up. It was just like in his dream. No, this was way, way better in all faculties of senses. He smirked, feeling how Josh was getting harder in his hand. He quickened his pace, squeezing lewd whimpers out of Josh. His sweet Josh was now turning into the lustful muse that he wouldn’t hesitate to gravely sin for.

This attention from Ken was transporting Josh at the end of his known world, propelling him into an orbit of gloriously sensual heights. He couldn’t manage his own body as it continued to quiver under Ken’s kiss and touch, the heat congesting in his gut and everything felt overwhelmingly pleasant. As Ken eagerly touched him, Josh curled up his toes, feeling the spark of an impending explosion.

“K-Ken… _hah_.. I’m...Let go..”

“Go on,” Ken encouraged him and soon enough, Josh spilled his release with a gasp.

Josh panted as he blinked at the cluster of stars on the ceiling. He felt Ken’s hardness against his thigh and he looked down, wondering what he should do? Should he give him a hand, too? As he debated with himself, Ken crawled towards the bedside table and retrieved from the drawer a cylindrical container and a packet of condoms.

“Wh-what’s..?” Josh tried to ask as Ken spilled a generous amount of the slick substance on his fingers.

Ken blushed. “Lube… I bought it in a whim after the dream…”

“But why do you have to—“ Josh flinched when Ken inserted a finger inside his hole. It was cold and painful and embarrassing, and Josh breathed convulsively as Ken pushed in deeper. “Wait.,. _hah.._ Ken…”

Ken was getting impatient but he tried his best to keep recalling the information that he had read and gathered for this moment. “Sorry, Josh. This is my fault. Please bear with me. It’ll be better soon, I promise.”

Josh bit his lip and trusted Ken. The racer never broke any of his promises. He endured well when a second finger broke in. Ken was focused, working the digits in search of the spot that would set his lover into overdrive. And when he brushed against a panel of flesh, Josh winced.

“ _AH_!” came Josh’s high-pitched squeal. Both of them went stiff. Ken found a place that Josh never knew existed inside him. The marketing director put a hand on his mouth, surprised with himself. Did he really make that noise? He looked at Ken for an answer.

“Let’s go to the finish line,” Ken smiled and withdrew his fingers.

“Finish line?”

“This is how guys do it, Josh,” Ken slipped a condom onto his length and aligned himself with Josh’s entrance. He grabbed Josh’s legs, pushed them apart, and charged in slowly.

Josh urgently held and crumpled the bedsheet. “K-Ken!” He struggled to repress the tears that started to climb out of his eyes. And Ken only observed this when he was fully sheathed in.

“Oh, shit!” Ken exclaimed as he lowered himself down to kiss the tears away. “I’m sorry, Josh. Are you hurt? I’ll pull it out—“

“No,” Josh shook his head and caged Ken in his arms, preventing him to move back.

“Josh…”

“I love you,” Josh said under his breath. “I love you…I love you so much.”

Ken snapped, his compressed desire combusting inside. How could Josh turn him on like this? He kissed him ardently, groaning into his mouth. And when he pulled away, he knew his brakes had completely gone out.

“This right now,” the racer said. “This is your fault, Josh.”

“Wh—“

Without warning, Ken began to move into Josh’s riotously tight warmth. Steady, untamed and fast. He grunted with every thrust as Josh moaned uncontrollably, clawing his back, The racer was only seeing green lights as he proceeded to roll his hips, chasing after his release.

“K-Ken!..I’m.. _ah_ …there… _mnn_ …feels weird,” Josh cried in pain and pleasure as Ken kept hitting his sweet spot. “ _Ah!_ … Ken! Ken!”

“Shit, Josh,” Ken felt Josh tighten around him, igniting the fire in his groin. _Fuck._ And he couldn’t help but to bite Josh’s shoulder with the height of the sensation. _Fuck._ After a few more thrusts, they came almost at the same time, seeing a new path of stars.

Ken collapsed over Josh, breathing in loud puffs. Josh was breathless, too. Their sweat mingling as their bodies remained pressed against each other.

“Are…” Ken slowly pulled out, earning him a soft whimper from Josh. “Are you okay? I’m sorry. Are you in pain?”

Josh shook his head. “’m fine.”

“Were you scared?” Ken kissed Josh’s forehead.

“I was,” Josh answered.

“Ha?” Ken was terrified, thinking he might have traumatized Josh.

“I…I haven’t taken a bath before I go here so…” Josh said. “I was scared that I smell bad.”

“ _Put_ —“ Ken cursed with relief. He pressed his face against Josh’s warm chest, and giggled. “That was your concern?”

“W-Why?”

“Then let’s make your shower worthwhile,” Ken smirked as he pushed himself up against the bed. “Let’s get even more dirty and stinky.”

Before Josh could answer, Ken was kissing him again. He didn’t mean to protest against it in the first place, especially when it was his dayoff the next day.   
  
It was a dream that started it. It was Ken's nightmare to hurt Josh. And what came after was a night without sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> About Runaway Stars:
> 
> In their previous existence, Ken&Josh composed a binary star system that got separated after interacting with a blackhole. The goddess Astraia witnessed it and asked her father to reunite the stars. Will Ken&Josh find each other when they're reincarnated as humans?
> 
> https://twitter.com/SejunTeacup/status/1284980184727224322


End file.
